Lost Girl
by Something from outer space
Summary: Set 16years after season 2. Hannibal hiding out in the middle of Wales as a practicing Psychiatrist where he meets an interesting girl with links to his past.
1. Chapter 1

Hannibal Lecture stood at his kitchen counter preparing dinner for himself. While he was preparing the sauce for is meet the door rang. Not expecting visitors that night he frowned and turned the hob off as not to ruin the sauce. Wiping his hands on a towel he headed to the front door to open it.

There standing on the bottom of the steps stood a young lady in her late twenties both of her hands on a baby stroller the December snow falling down around her covering her and the stroller in a white blanket.

"Sophia what a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the visit?" He asked. Sophia looked up at him and shivered as she felt him watching her.

"I need to discuss something with you please. It's pretty important." She said. Hannibal glanced at her one more time before helping her carry the stroller up the stairs and into the porch. He watched as Sophia lent down and took a child then another from the stroller. He led the family into his lounge before sitting himself down to the sofa watching as Sophia did the same with the babies.

"Why are you here Sophia, it is not exactly the best weather to be out in with such young children." Hannibal demanded. Sophia squirmed in the chair. Both of the children picked up on their mothers distress and stated to fuss. She tried to settle the babies but struggles to do one and then the other. She thrust one of the children into Hannibal's arms while trying to sort the other.

"The children are yours. Hannah and Marion are the product of our affair and until recently I believed I could look after them by myself." Sophia explained. Hannibal looked down at the child in his arms. She looked up at him with her dark eye and in that moment Hannibal knew without a doubt that this child was his. He looked up at Sophia with such acrimony that she physically recoiled.

"What do you want from me Sophia?" Hannibal asked again.

"Help in raising your daughters. I can't cope with raising them alone anymore." Sophia told him.


	2. Hannah

Dr Henrik Last sat in his office chair overlooking Cardigan Bay. The sun was setting leaving trails of red and gold shimmering on the water. His last patient had just left leaving him with enough time to go home and get ready for his evening out.

Hannah pocketed the keys to her car and turned to look at the views from the top of the hill. The sun was just about to dip below the horizon. Turning back towards her destination she headed up the hill towards the concert hall where she would be performing with the town choir. She smiled at several of the other singers as she entered the cloakroom. Hanging up her bag and coat she checked her appearance in the mirror before the director came in and addressed them. Soon they were all lined up and headed to the stage.

Hannah enjoyed the repertoire that the choir were sinning as it was a mixture of modern and classic songs. She had been chosen to sing the solo of the last song and was starting to get a bit nervous. As the stepped forwards she took a deep breath and as the first few notes of the song rand out she started to sing and her fears melted away with it.

As the song ended the audience were on their feet clapping. Hannah re-joined the choir and they took a bow before leaving the stage. In the cloakroom Hannah chatted with the choir members as the headed up to the bar.

She went to the bar to get a round of drinks while the others found an empty table. As she waited for the bar tender she had a look around. Choir members mingled with members of the audience and everyone was happy. She turned to look to her left and found a pair of dark eyes studying her. She smiled shyly at him before turning back to the bar were the barman was waiting for her order.

"Can I have half a stongbow, pint of Fosters, JD and coke, white wine and soda, sauvignon Blanc and an orange juice please." She asked. She paid the barman and took the drinks over to her table. While she was enjoying the last of her wine the director came up to their table.

"Miss Gailis there is someone I would like to introduce you too." She said. Hannah looked at the others before picking up her glass and following him through the crowd. He stopped by the man who had been looking at her at the bar. "Hannah Gailis I would like to introduce you to Dr Henrik Last. Dr Last this is Miss Hannah Gailis one of our newest members. If you will excuse me I have just seen someone I wish to speak too." He wondered off leaving Hannah and Dr Last staring at each other.

"Did you enjoy the performance Dr Last?" she inquired. She studied the man in front of her. He was tall. There were lines on his face but not many. She judged him to be in his early sixties. His nose was narrow with large nostrils and he had the most intense eyes that she had ever seen.

"It was beautiful. You have an amazing voice." He told her. She looked down and smiled. This gave him time to observe her. She was tall not as tall as him but taller that the average woman. She had rich auburn hair which Hannibal believed would reach her waist if it was uncoiled from the elaborate design. Her nose was broad and she had rose bud lips. When she looked back up at him her eyes were a deep brown.

"Thank you. It has just dawned on me who you are Dr Last, you are my sisters therapist. Someone told me she had a new one." She said. Hannibal was not surprised that she knew considering that the area he had moved too was so small. He knew who she was as soon as her name was mentioned and was interested to compare both women.

"Yes. Your sister is an interesting woman. Would you like another glass of wine?" he asked.

"No thank you I'm driving so if you excuse me I must be going. Good night Dr." Hannah told him. She walked back to her table collected her coat and bag had a quick chat with her group before heading to her car. It was not long before she was heading out of town on her way home.

Hannibal watched as Hannah left the bar. He didn't think that he would be able to get her to become his patient by conventional needs so he may have to employ the more unconventional.


	3. Chapter 3

4 Weeks later

Hannibal stood in his kitchen making his evening meal. His thoughts wondered as he cut up the meat for his main course. One of his clients had not been turning up to their appointments and he was sure that she was not taking her medication. He would have to talk to the next of kin in the morning.

Hannibal pulled the address he was looking for from his file he went to his car. He was soon on his way out of the town and into the welsh countryside. It took over 30 min to get to the driveway of the house. Following it up a farmhouse loomed in front of him he stopped his car outside.

The house was large and had two large bay windows. In one of the windows he could see a piano. He could smell the fresh paint as he walked up to the door. He rang the bell and waited. There was a clatter of noise from inside then some quick footsteps. The door opened and the occupant stood in the way.

"Dr Last what can I do to you?" The occupant asked. Hannibal looked at the young lady stood in front of him. She wore a pair of black leggings and a polo shirt. She was had nothing on her feet but a pair of socks that went over her leggings and reached her knees. Her hair hung loose and as he suspected it reached past her waist to her mid-calf. On her face she had a flour stain.

"Miss Gailis would like to talk to you about your sister. I have some concerns that I must share with you." He said. Hannah sighed and stepped to the side inviting him in. He walked into a large open space with pale blue walls. The floor was dark wood. To his left there was a wall with a sliding door. Hannah led him across the room to the kitchen he had seen from the door. One of the work tops was covered in wire racks with bread, rolls and cakes.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked him. Hannibal nodded. She set about pulling a tea set from the glass cabinet and making some tea. She put a selection of cakes she had make on a plate before joining him on the sofas by the low wall of the kitchen. "What concerns do you have?"

"Your sister has not been coming to her appointments, I believe she has stopped taking her medication." He explained. Hannah handed him a tea cup before sorting hers out. She was quiet.

"You think that she is going through a manic stage. That she will do something that will cause her to be sectioned and the whole cycle begins again." She said. Hannibal took a sip from his tea. He was surprised that she knew so much about what was going to happen and how.

"You are well informed about your sisters condition." He stated. Hannah put her tea cup down on the table and looked at Hannibal with such passion and loathing that it stopped Hannibal in his tracks.

"I have lived with my sister's condition since we were 15 years old. I had to deal with the ups and the downs while trying to hold myself and my school work together and deal with my alcoholic mother. We were lucky not to end up in care. I'm the one who picked up the pieces of my sisters shattered mind, trying my best to put them back together so that we resembled a family. So yes Dr I'm well informed than most. I don't know why you came to me though. Marion wants nothing to do with me since my mother's death." Hannah explained. She flopped back in the chair her hand rubbing her forehead.

"Your sister has you down as her next of kin. I was also concerned because in therapy she accused you of causing your mother's death." He said. Hannah exhaled slowly. Hannibal noticed that her eyes turned darker, more dangerous.

"My mother was an alcoholic who when she was diagnosed with early onset dementia took an overdose of sleeping pills. I had nothing to do with it. My sister knows this." Hannah stated. "Dr Last has my sister threatened my safety. I know you can't tell me outright but should I double check all the locks on my doors when I go to bed."

Hannibal nodded. Hannah picked up her tea cup and drained it.

"Thank you for the warning Dr." Hannah said. There was silence that filled the room. Hannah fiddled with her cup while looking everywhere but at Hannibal a sign that she was slightly uncomfortable in his presence. Hannibal put down his tea cup.

"Do you play?" He asked pointing at the baby grand which stood in the bay window. Hannah smiled.

"Often. My mother insisted I learn. She said it was what my father had planned for me." Hannah told him. Hannibal stood up Hannah following suit.

"If you will excuse me I must be going as I have patients this afternoon. Thank you for the tea and cake." Hannibal said. He headed for the door Hannah trailing behind him. Before he opened the door he turned to Hannah and handed her a business card. "I have written my personal number on there if something should happen or your sister arrives here please call me. Be safe."

He opened the door and walked out to his car leaving Hannah standing in the doorway watching him. She turned the card over in her hand as he drove off down the drive.

Hannah felt a little un-nerved after her meeting with Dr Last and she couldn't place her finger on why. Was it because he had come to warn her about her sister. He could have done that on the phone. She knew that he was watching, studying her. She could also tell from her own observations that he would like to get inside her head a little more.


	4. Attack

Three days had passed and there had been no sign of Hannah's sister. She was not overly concerned yet as her sister had a history of vanishing and reappearing weeks later. Hannah closed the last stable door and put the bucket down next to it. The horse looked up at her before going back to his dinner. She changed from her yard boots into her trainers and walked back up to the house. Taking her shoes off in the porch she padded across the floor to the kitchen to start on her own dinner.

It didn't take her long before she was eating. It was a quick meal and she was soon relaxing playing at the piano. A cold draught flooded the room and Hannah looked up to see the front door ajar. Getting up from the piano, Hannah could have sworn that she closed the door when she came in, she walked over to shut it when the door was thrown open the glass pane shattering across the floor. Something slammed into her and she fell to the floor a heavy weight laying over her. She pushed with all her might and wiggled out from underneath. Next to her on the floor was her sister.

Hannah crawled away quickly, trying to get to the kitchen. She managed to get to her feet and dash for the kitchen to get her phone. As she grabbed it and the card from the counter before feeling a sharp pain in her lower left leg. Her sister had crawled over and stabbed her with a piece of glass from the floor.

"Marion Why are you doing this?" Hannah asked panting in pain as she punched in the number from the card. Her sister had was now standing in front of her looking hell bent on revenge.

"You killed mother. You gave her those tablets." Marion accused her. Hannah clenched her jaw.

"I didn't. The police and mothers letter proved it. Marion you need to start taking your meds again. I will take you to the hospital." Hannah said. Marion flinched. Her eyes darting in every direction. Hannah heard talking from the phone. Marion looked at it.

"Who did you call? You called them didn't you? I will kill you." Marion shouted. Hannah was starting to feel dizzy from the pain and blood loss. She feared for her safety and she knew that she needed to escape. Her sister turned her back to grab at something from the counter. Hannah saw her chance and pushed pass her sister and ran as fast as she could up the stairs. She could hear her sister running after her as she barricaded herself in the bathroom. Her sister was pounding on the door shouting and screaming. Hannah grabbed a towel to try and stop the bleeding from her leg. She put the phone to her ear.

"Hello." She whispered. In the background she could hear a car driving.

"Hannah. Are you okay?" a male voice answered. Hannah sighed in relief.

"I'm locked in the bathroom, my sister is trying to get in. She stabbed me in the leg." Hannah explained.

"I'm on my way now. You need to hang up and call the police. Stay where you are till help comes. Is there much blood?" He asked. Hannah looked at the towel it was filling with blood. Her sister was still trying to break the door down.

"Yes." Hannah said.

"Keep pressure on it. I will be there soon. Phone the police now Hannah" Hannibal told her. Hannah changed the towel on her leg as the door started to groan. Hannah dialled the police and told them what was happening. She hung up and tried to slow the bleeding in her leg. The door shook and groaned as her sister continued to try to get in. The door gave one more groan before cracking of its top hinge. Seizing the chance her sister kicked the door breaking the other hinge. Hannah pushed herself back in an attempt to get away from her. Marion reached forwards and grabbed her Hannah's legs pulling her from the room. Pain laced through her making her feel sick. She tried to kick out but the pain and dizziness made it hard. Marion dragged her towards the stairs and pushed her down. When she reached the landing Hannah struggled to sit up. Her head was light and her vision was blurry. She gasped for breath as she saw her sister walked down the stairs towards her one of the kitchen knives in her hand. She leaned forwards and traced the knife across Hannah's left shoulder before putting the point into the shoulder just enough to draw blood.

"I will kill you for what you've done to me and mother. I will cause you all the pain that you caused us." Marion told her. She pulled the knife back to stab her again but Hannah mustered enough strength and kicked out hitting her sister in the stomach. Her sister stumbled backwards slipping on the stairs. Hannah watched as she fell backwards tumbling down the stairs her arms trying to grab hold of the railing. There was an awful bang as her sister hit the floor and didn't move. Hannah moved to the edge of the stairs and slid down to the bottom. She crawled towards her sister who lay motionless and tried to wake her.

"Marion, Marion wake up. Please be ok!" Hannah whispered. She shook her sister but nothing happened. A crunching noise made Hannah look up. In the door stood Hannibal he quickly surveyed the scene. He came to kneel next to Hannah and checked over Marion before he looked at Hannah. She was pale, her skin was wet with sweat and she was breathing in short gasps. Hannibal picked her up in one fluid movement and places her on the sofa.

"Hannah you have lost a substantial amount of blood. I'm going to call an ambulance." He told her. Hannah nodded weakly. He called an ambulance all the time keeping a close eye on Hannah's pulse rate and at the same time keeping pressure on the shoulder wound. It was not long before the police arrived with the ambulance.

"Hannah has two stab wounds one to the left shoulder and one to the calf on the left leg. The glass is still imbedded in the wound. I suspect that there is arterial involvement. She also fell down the stairs. Her pulse rate is 125 and she is pale and sweaty." He explained as the paramedics came to kneel besides them. Hannibal left them to assess Hannah while watching them out of the corner of his eye and went to talk to the police.

"Sir do you know what happened here?" one of the officers asked. The other officer was looking around the house while talking down his radio.

"I had a phone call from Miss Gailis. Her sister is my patient. I could hear shouting down the phone. Hannah then told me what was happening. I was already on my way I told her to call the police. As I arrived Marion was attacking Hannah and she defended herself. Marion fell backwards down the stairs. I checked her vitals she was already dead." Hannibal told them. The officer noted all of it down in his notebook.

"You said that Marion Gailis was your patient. What type of Dr are you?" He Continued. Hannibal pulled out his business card and handed it to him.

"Dr Henrik Last. I was her psychiatrist. I f you will excuse me I would like to go with Hannah to the hospital." He said as he followed the ambulance crew out of the door.


End file.
